Problem: A pink belt costs $$36$, and a white hat costs $$6$. The pink belt costs how many times as much as the white hat costs?
Answer: The cost of the pink belt is a multiple of the cost of the white hat, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$36 \div $6$ $$36 \div $6 = 6$ The pink belt costs $6$ times as much as the white hat costs.